


FIX-IT. Гость с незакрытым гештальтом.

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Series: FIX-IT (cerf elaphe) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), can be viewed as asexual relationship, can be viewed as friendship, can be viewed as romantic relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: <в конце концов, не каждый день добровольно сдается великий Георгий-Победоносец, славившийся на весь Рай и всю Землю своим буйным нравом и неистовой целеустремленностью в закрытии гештальтов (первым и единственным из которых было убиение всех змиев паскудных на всей земле-матушке, и не закрыт тот гештальт был ровно потому, что некий Краули слишком успешно от него ныкался некоторое количество тысяч лет).>





	FIX-IT. Гость с незакрытым гештальтом.

**Author's Note:**

> FIX-IT (оно же - ХЭ, оно же - счастливый конец) на стеклянные хэдканоны пользователя cerf elaphe.  
> Иными словами, сперва очень больно, а потом счастливый конец (sorta). По вопрсам полных версий предыдущих событий обращаться к пользователю cerf elaphe.
> 
> Идеальная композиция для чтения: Miracle of sound – Upside Down

Начавшаяся так по-шутовски неделя стремительно летела в Ад, и заодно пыталась утащить за собой Кроули. И ей даже почти удалось, и даже не в Ад, а в Чистилище, Ничто, или куда там деваются бывшие божественные создания со змеиными корнями после того, как их протыкают в опасной близости от сердца копьем, созданным специально для убиения всего злостно-змеевидного.  
Кроули шипел. Ангел суетился над ним, что заботливая женушка, проспавшая момент, когда вкусный пирог в духовке превратился в несъедобный кусок угля, но еще успевавшая спасти хотя бы часть кухни. Пирогом в этом сравнении был истекающий кровью Кроули, а кухней - Антихрист, он же Адам Янг, пятнадцати лет от роду, немеренных сил концентрация, а также подросток, начинающуюся истерику которого можно было чувствовать в радиусе ближайших километров двадцати. Большим счастьем было то, что находились они в диком поле за пределами цивилизации. Утренний туман, правда, мешал рассматривать дорогу, а роса и высокая трава красили концы брюк болезненным зеленым цветом.  
\- Чертов. Веселый. Пенсионер.  
Азирафаэль не знал, что на это ответить, да и не было сил - он уже почти тащил на себе демона, которого покидали последние силы. Тот самый "веселый пенсионер" во все два метра ростом в цветастой гавайке и с очками-звездами понуро шел следом со сложным лицом. Ему было позволительно, в конце концов, не каждый день добровольно сдается великий Георгий-Победоносец, славившийся на весь Рай и всю Землю своим буйным нравом и неистовой целеустремленностью в закрытии гештальтов (первым и единственным из которых было убиение всех змиев паскудных на всей земле-матушке, и не закрыт тот гештальт был ровно потому, что некий Краули слишком успешно от него ныкался некоторое количество тысяч лет).  
Архангел не мог не заметить, как его бывший фанат настороженно замирал и оборачивался, стоило ему ускорить шаг и подойти ближе, не мог он не заметить и того, как младший ангел раз за разом разворачивался так, что вздумай архангел добить демона, ему пришлось бы сперва погубить доброго Азирафаэля – божьего любимца и наивного стража Врат, вставшего на защиту бесовского отребья. Поэтому архангелу только и оставалось, что смиренно плестись, и думать о жизни да о непостижимом замысле Всевышней.  
Где-то вдалеке на фоне вопили фанатики, желавшие посадить на трон истинного Антихриста во имя окончания времен и прихода лучшей жизни, всё в лучших традициях жанра. Не то, чтобы прозябавший последние века четыре на звездах архангел многого о них знал, но его уже успели просветить, когда он еще только приехал безобидно попить чая со старым другом, и его странным товарищем, не желавшим снимать в помещении темные очки. Он мог, наверно, догадаться и раньше, где-то там, в начале, как только увидел подозрительную личность, представившуюся "КроооВЕЛЬ", что дело было наибуквальнейшим образом нечисто. Но что поделать.  
Фанатики были все ближе. Георгий раздраженно загудел. Он был человек действия, и не любил думать. Потому выход был один. Он остановился и поднял копье - Азирафаэль будто споткнулся на пустом месте, судорожно притянув к себе демона и укрыв того своими белоснежными крыльями. Ослабевшим демон уже даже не трепыхался. Георгию очень не нравилось то запуганное, неподходящее ангелу выражение лица, которое он видел на лице старого друга, но, с другой стороны, это помогло ему в его простом мире окончательно обозначить, что он поступил правильно, не став добивать последнего в мире нечистого змея. Как правильным было и то, что он собирался сделать далее.  
\- Валите-ка вы оба отсюда. - сказал Георгий и поскрёб гигантской лапищей в своих длинных, ангельски-белоснежных волосах. - Раз я тут бардак устроил, то мне и убирать.  
Азирафаэль мог сказать, что, говоря честно, "бардак" начинался еще до прибытия архангела, так что, технически, тот был не при чем, не считая того, что ввязался в самый разгар эпопеи воевать не за тех, усложняя жизнь ровно двум неудачливым созданиям и одному всесильному подростку. Мог. Но не стал, впервые в жизни решив не то, чтобы соврать, но благоразумно промолчать.  
\- Ну я это, - "пенсионер" по-старчески крякнул. - Пошёл.  
Азирафаэль нервно кивнул, не решаясь отпускать от Кроули руки. Убийца змеев ушел, как оставалось надеяться, мирно разбираться с фанатами не той религии.  
Ангел позволил себе осесть на колени, уткнувшись в пропахшие пожарищем волосы демона.  
\- Мне его изгнать из существования, когда батю отпустит и силы вернутся? - в своей манере, без особых эмоций, спросил об архангеле Адам, который незаметно нашел их сам, пока они черепашьим ходом ползли к нему.  
\- Не стоит, - тихо ответил Азирафаэль, поудобнее устраивая на своих коленях Кроули. - Ты не мог бы его вылечить?  
Антихрист оценил новую прореху в и без того потрепанном демоне, поднял руку, опустил, и покачал головой.  
\- Все еще нет. Возможно, смогу, когда ограничения спадут.  
Азирафаэль отстраненно кивнул. Он сам, как мог, лечил чужие раны, но этого было мало. Даже несмотря на то, что он не трогал мелкие порезы, сконцентрировавшись лишь на сквозной ране в груди, лечение шло очень медленно. Урон, нанесенный святым оружием, сам собой разрастался, и все силы Азирафаэля уходили на то, чтобы сдерживать распространение.  
Кроули уже не только больше не говорил, но и резко перестал шевелиться. Ангел сжал зубы от боли в запястьях - демон безотчетно провел по ним когтями. Распахнулись желтые глаза, в беззвучном крике раскрылся рот, где все удлинялись клыки. Менялось и лицо, и тело, стремительно покрывавшееся чешуей. Скоро на коленях у ангела лежал все уменьшающийся черный змей.  
\- Так и надо? - неуверенно спросил Адам. Он чувствовал ответственность, что Кроули пострадал из-за него. Опять.  
Азирафаэль не знал, что сказать. Змей тем временем совсем усох в размерах, и теперь мог поместиться у него в кулаке, больше напоминания червя-переростка с твердой кожей, чем коварного эдемского искусителя. Ангел бережно прикрыл своего друга ладонью. Он чувствовал бессмертную душу Кроули в этом маленьком теле. Она была слаба, но продолжала бороться. Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза, и вознес ЕЙ короткую молитву.  
Крики фанатиков смолкли. Ангел больше не чувствовал ни присутствия людей, ни ауру воинственного архангела. Оно и к лучшему.  
\- Пойдем, Адам, - сказал Азирафаэль и поднялся на ноги. Он все еще боялся за Кроули, и потому не рисковал опустить змея себе в карман, оставив демона, как он надеялся, отсыпаться у себя в ладонях.  
\- Есть хорошие новости, - внезапно сказал Адам. - Кажется, дело было не в папаше.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- В машине был лом?  
\- Что, прости? Был, кажется...  
\- Фанатиков больше нет, я чувствую. А сундук остался. Если я его вскрою, может сработать.  
Не уточняя, что же именно может сработать, Адам широким шагом отправился прочь. Ангел обнаружил, что исчерпал за этот тяжелый день свой лимит на эмоции, и волноваться и переживать дальше был просто физически не в состоянии. Он удивительным образом второй раз за шесть тысяч лет хотел спать.  
Ангел почувствовал какое-то шевеление, и чуть разжал сомкнутые пальцы. Тут же между большим и указательным проскользнула маленькая змеиная морда, осторожно проверяющая воздух раздвоенным языком. Сочтя происходящее достойным доверия, Кроули вытащил остальное тело и пополз под рукав ангела, к запястью, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Обившись вокруг предплечья на манер старинного украшения, он вновь замер. Азирафаэль бережно похлопал угадывавшийся под тканью плаща змеиный силуэт.  
\- Прости меня, Кроули, - прошептал ангел.  
Его новое украшение чуть ужалось. Азирафаэль мог поклясться, что он услышал шипящее, но мягкое и теплое "глупый ангел".  
Вдалеке громыхнула молния, и нервная энергия Антихриста сменилась волной силы. Змей на его руке беспокойно завозился, перебираясь повыше. Он успокоился, замотавшись коротким недогалстуком вокруг шеи ангела. Заметно оживившиеся желтые глаза наблюдали за своевольным мальчишкой, неспешно выезжающим из тумана на в очередной раз восстановленной Бентли.  
\- Все снова круто. Я и тачку тоже вернул, - крикнул водитель, у которого точно еще не было водительских прав. - Ща все будет.  
В шипенье змея можно было легко угадать смех, и ангел тоже устало улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> С Днем Рождения, cerf elaphe!  
> Всех благ, больше ХЭ, меньше стекла!


End file.
